vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MikeFire
Regarding Bruno Thanks for the edit, you've been most helpdul lately. However, we don't really bother with mentioning how Vocaloids sound when attempting other languages. We leave it out of weaknesses because its a general rule that Vocaloids aren't particularly good at speaking in languages their not made for. This a universal thing, not restricted to just one vocal like Bruno's. There are of course exceptions to the rule, for example, SeeU purposely has English phonetics in her Korean voicebank which SBS put in on purpose to suit their claim "she can do English", which means we have to talk about her English capablities. One-Winged Hawk 07:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sadly This sort of thing is bound to happen in regards to comments. That can easily be sorted, if it needs to be. One-Winged Hawk 08:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I just read it on your profile: "I am in my teen years but I am smarter than what age I am so I tend to act like an adult", and I had to say that I know how you feel. I'm not even thirteen and the mother of a friend of mine thinks I'm a adult, so she doesn't trust me very well. It's only because the conversations I have, the way I write (according to her, every teenager should 'wriet liek dis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! becoz i saw powre pueff girlzzz geration zzzz today omggg!!!!!! so fun!!!!! worshp it!!!' and I'm there writing like a normal person, thanks God) and etc XD Redside12 (talk) 19:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you want help? You seem to be having trouble adding lyrics to song pages. I could collab with you on your pages by adding the lyrics, or I could just tell you how to do it in the first place if you want.NasuHime (talk) 02:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, you can tell me how to add them. I don't really want to be a bother. : K, I had the same problem when I first came on the wiki. Anyway: On another song page go, anyway go to the "Lyrics" section switch to source mode from visual mode, then copy and paste the entire thing into the Lyric section on the page your editing. Anyway just delete the lyrics that have been copied and past and add the Romaji and Japanese lyrics in the correct spots, it should look like this: : This should be only at the very top: : Japanese and Romaji Lyrics {| style="width:100%" |'''''Japanese'' |''Romaji' : This is for set up of the lyrics : |- |ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト |piko piko ☆ legend of the night |- : Sorry that was probably terribly explained, hope it helps though. ::: It's ok, if anything I will ask for help. : Spanish Vocaloid Hey Mike, I've cleaned the infobox. Could you help me to start the article for the new Spanish Vocaloid? Maybe we still don't have a name yet, but we have the references and the first images. It's enough to start a drabble of the article. We could begin to organize the info meanwhile we await. Adept-eX (talk) 22:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure I will help though I have no idea of templates and such. And as for easier contacting since I am not so active here you can PM me through VO so it's easier, you must know my name as 'FireRuby14' before as 'MikeFire'. MikeFire (talk) 22:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah Your right, I'm letting stream off in the "spanish femin..." topic and I've just re-read it. Its not a fault of you... Its just this last week several of us have been stuck in looping arguments with no progress. they were kinda related to new vocaloids... And you created a new vocaloid page, and no one felt the urge to say something about the issue of having a page name like that. Basically its a big head ache... It also distracted me from other work I should be doing several points during the week causing me to waste nearly an hour of my 2 hours I try and set aside for the wikia a day for editing. Again I apologise, I have my limits and I've gotten used to some very bad habbits in my 13 or so years n the net. I'm mature enough to admit faults at least... =_=' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC)